


My Evanescent Sphere

by elJimmeister



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series, My Immortal, Star Ocean, Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, Goffik, Gothic, M/M, Multi, Not Serious, Parody, Rewrite, Sci-Fi, fuk off prepz, trollfic, what the hell are you doing you motherfukers, yep I rewrote My Immortal to be set in the Star Ocean 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elJimmeister/pseuds/elJimmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Immortal set in the Eternal Sphere, which is the universe where the Star Ocean series of games takes place.</p><p>After Ebony cast the Avada Kedavra spell on Voldemort, several dimensional rifts got created which tore apart the fabric of space. Goffik antics ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Immortal](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/140843) by Tara Gilesbie. 



> I do not own any of the characters in both Star Ocean and My Immortal. I only own the idea behind this parody. Albel Nox is a major fucking hottie that Ebony Way will surely fall for. He's basically the visual kei J-RPG counterpart of Draco. Honorable mention goes to Arumat Thanatos, but since I don't really know much about The Last Hope, I will set the fanfic in Till the End of Time, which is honestly the only game in the series I have actually played and dearly enjoyed.

AN: Special fangz (get it, 'cause I'm goffik?) to my favorite Guardian Force, Diablos, whom I have renamed Raven in my FF8 game (RINOA IS A FUCKING PREPPY BITCH I HATE HER. ULTIMECIA ROXXX!), for apparently helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin (NOT THAT PREPPY BIEBER BITCH) you're the love of my depressing life! You rock too! MCR ROX!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hi, my name is what? My name is who? My name is- chika chika!  
  
Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way!  
  
Anyway, (geddit? Way, like Gerard way?) I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reach my mid-back, and icy blue eyes like limpid tears. A lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee, a Terran goffik rock musician from the early 21st century AD. (AN: If you don’t know who she is, then get the hell out of here!). I’m not descended from Gerard Way, another Terran goffik rock musician from the early 21st century, but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a Rezerbian, but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a symbologist. I'm a member of Quark, and I often ride in a spaceship called the Diplo. I have been in Quark for seven years, and I am seventeen years old.  
  
I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. Specifically, the goth culture of the early 21st century in Terra interests me. I love Hot Topic, and I buy all my clothes from there. For example, today, I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking around the hallways of the lower floor of the spaceship. The stars visible from the shatterproof windows seemed to move at almost the speed of light against a backdrop of jet black, so there was no brilliant sun I could see which I was very happy about. A lot of preppy crew members stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.  
  
“Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Albel Nox!  
  
“What’s up Albel?” I asked.  
  
“Nothing.” he said shyly.  
  
But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
AN: IS it good? PLEASE tell me. Fangz!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Fangz to Diablos/Raven for helping me with this chapter! By the way, preps, stop flaming my story OK!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The next day, I woke up in my bedroom. The view outside the window was still that of stars moving across an invisible horizon nearly at light speed, which I knew of even though I was still in the coffin-pod I use as a bed. I then opened my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. My coffin-pod was black ebony (like my name!), and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the edges. I got out of my coffin-pod and took off my giant MCR shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun.  
  
I went into the next room, where my best friend, Willow (AN: Raven, this is you!), stays in. She woke up, and then grinned at me. She flipped her waist-length, raven-black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. In that order. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup, which consisted of black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.  
  
“Oh my fucking Goff, I saw you talking to Albel Nox yesterday!” she said excitedly.  
  
“Yeah? So?” I said, blushing.  
  
“Do you like Albel?” she asked as we went out of her room and into the common hall upstairs.  
  
“No, I so fucking don’t!” I shouted, even though I have always wanted to take a peek inside that sarong.  
  
“Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Albel walked up to me.  
  
“Hi,” he said.  
  
“Hi,” I replied flirtily.  
  
“Guess what,” he said.  
  
“What?” I asked.  
  
“Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in the arena on top of the Kirlsa Training Facility,” he told me.  
  
“Oh. My. Fucking. Goff!” I screamed. I love Good Charlotte. They are my favorite band, besides My Chemical Romance.  
  
“Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked.  
  
I gasped.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I have managed to find a plausible way to get Good Charlotte to have a concert 800 years or so into the future. [For reference, the game and this fanfic are set in SD 772, which is equivalent to 2858 AD.]


	3. Chapter 3

AN: STOP FLAMING THE STORY, PREPS, OK! Otherwise, fangz to the goffik people for the good reviews! FANGZ AGAIN, RAVEN! Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own this game, nor the lyrics to Good Charlotte.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
On the night of the concert, I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped, red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnets on my arms. I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book (50 Shades of Grey, by the way) while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some Good Charlotte. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then, I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood, so I was ready to go to the concert.  
  
I went to the transporter room. Albel was waiting there in front of the machine that would lead to the escape pod. He was wearing a Simple Plan crop top (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot of kewl boiz wear it ok!). He still had his metal claw on his left arm. For some reason, he would never take it off, but nevertheless, he looked so fucking hot and goffik in it. He even uses it to slit his right wrist.  
  
“Hi Albel!” I said in a depressed voice.  
  
“Hi Ebony,” he said back. We walked into the Mercedes Benz escape pod (code-numbered 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way, we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and did drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte. The band were actually ultra-realistic holographic images of live footage from eight hundred years ago or so, but the advances in technology have allowed people to watch them live. Ever since the war between Airyglyph and Aquaria ended, the roof of the training facility had been used as concert grounds. Of course, since Albel basically _owns_ the place and even refers to it as his turf, we got VIP treatment.  
  
_“You come in cold, you're covered in blood_  
_They're all so happy you've arrived_  
 _The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom_  
 _She sets you free into this life_ ,” sang Joel (I don’t own the lyrics to that song).  
  
“Joel is so fucking hot,” I said to Albel, pointing to him as he sung, filling the arena with his amazing voice.  
  
Suddenly, Albel looked sad.  
  
“What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.  
  
“Hey, it’s ok; I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said.  
  
“Really, fool?” asked Albel sensitively and he put his claw-arm around me, all-protective.  
  
“Really,” I said. “Besides I wasn't born yet by the time Joel and his band were in their actual prime, and he married some preppy bitch. I fucking hate that little bitch.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face.  
  
“What a preppy little maggot she is indeed,” Albel agreed.  
  
The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Albel. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. The precise AI technology did program them with the functions that made them act like the real guys. We got GC concert tees. Albel and I crawled back (the mosh pit really was that intense because of the goffikness of everyone there) into the Mercedes-Benz escape pod, but Albel didn’t go back into the spaceship, instead he drove the pod into...  
  
the Duggus Forest!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Elicoor II [the planet where Albel lives] is an underdeveloped planet with a level of civilization equal to 17th century Earth, people there are more willing to see holograms of bands from 800 years or so into the past live in concert, so there's Fol/money to be made from that. The game and this story take place in SD 772, which is equivalent to 2858 AD. And because Ebony is actually quite old-fashioned by the standards of the more developed civilizations [including Earthlings] of this 'verse, she still sometimes refers to escape pods as cars by mistake.
> 
> In canon, Albel does refer to the Kirlsa Training Facility as his turf during the scene where he saves Fayt and the party from Biwig by breaking the transport jammer.
> 
> ...and Albel in this fanfic is still more in-character than the butchered mess that Tara had turned Draco into. He actually does refer to other people as fools, worms, and maggots a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be rewriting this a little bit... as though I am Tara's beta-reader. I think this is a practice of sorts for the love scenes that will be in the later chapters of Image [although Image will not be as graphic, focusing more on the emotional connections rather than the physical]. Or a parody of erotica in general. I dunno. 
> 
> WARNING: EXPLICIT [horribly-written] SMUT. VIOWER EXCRETION STRONLY ADVISD! [Jimmy's Note: I actually would like legit con-crit on how to write smut though.]

AN: I said, stop flaming, okay! Ebony's name is ENOBY [Jimmy's Note: Ha!] not Mary Sue, OK! ALBEL IS SOOOOO IN LOVE with her [Jimmy's Note: Yeah, right. If Ebony was a canon character, Albel would most likely put her in the bottom of his hierarchy of fools, worms, and maggots.] that he is acting different! They knew each other before, okay!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
“ALBEL!” I shouted. “What do you think you're doing? I won't forget this!” [Jimmy's Note: If you have actually played the game, this line is gonna be memetically familiar to you.]  
  
Albel didn’t answer, but he stopped the escape pod after landing it first, of course, and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.  
  
“What the fucking hell?” I asked angrily.  
  
“Ebony?” he asked.  
  
“What?” I snapped.  
  
Albel leaned in extra-close, and I looked into his gothic, red eyes (they are actually that way in canon [Jimmy's Note: yep.]) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and wickedness that did befit his title of 'The Wicked.' And then, suddenly, I didn’t feel mad anymore.  
  
“You really are a fool, aren't you?” Albel smirked, his warm breath brushing against the fine hairs on my multi-ringed left ear. I was stunned by the deep, velvety timbre of his voice. “You little maggot... you wormed your way into my heart. Slithering...”  
  
And then... suddenly, just as I was about to process whatever the fuck was going on as he masterfully ran his good hand on my sensitive, pale skin, Albel kissed me passionately. He was as passionate a kisser as he was a warrior. Albel then got on top of me and we started to make out keenly, pressing me against an old tree which was really a monster. A half-asleep grapebind, in fact. He snaked his tongue into my soft, black lips and parted them as he explored my mouth. I tasted a sharp, delicious flavor of chives and nicotine as our tongues battled for dominance inside of me. I felt his long, two-toned hair brush against my skin, and I shook in pleasure at the delicate sensation.   
  
He took off my top, and I effortlessly took off his flimsy clothes with mere swift, dexterous motions of my manicured hands. I found out that he wears a thong that complemented his nice, shapely arse that accentuated his long, slender legs, and that they're purple, the brilliant, yet goffik hue rendered the way it is even under the faint moonlight that lit the woods and gave a faint glimmer to the nearby spring water. I took off my bra, and he immediately cupped both his hands on my ample breasts, his good hand squeezing them vigorously. I felt a slight shiver run up my spine as the cold metal of his claw gently tweaked my already-hard nipples, and while he was playing with them, he looked at me deviously, his stunning, blood-red eyes smoldering with lust as he licked the long, slender fingers on his good hand. He reached for me from underneath, preparing me for what was to come.  
  
“You pitiful fool. You like that, don't you?” Albel moaned against my collarbone and kissed it. He buried his face between my breasts and kissed the skin there, as well.  
  
“Give it to me, big boy!” I groaned goffikally. He removed his fingers from me.  
  
Then, with an upward thrust, he put his flesh kabob into my tunnel of love and we did it for the first time. I could feel his heart beating against my bare chest, the rhythm becoming faster with every second. Our bodies were heaving, drenched in sweat that glistened like spring water.  
  
“Oh! Oh! Oh! Please... don't stop...” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm, and for the first time in what seemed to be a while, I felt so alive. We started to kiss everywhere, and my pale body became all warm. With his claw, he scratched the sensitive area near my neck and drew blood from it. He lapped up the crimson life-fluid and left more bruising kisses on the tender, reddened skin. And then….  
  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!”  
  
It was...  
  
Duck Vox! On a rainbow dragon that breathes cotton candy!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX666XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, My Immortal would actually be more plausible if it took place in the Star Ocean universe. Hmm. And Image's cracktastic summary actually does happen here. Oh, Gog. What the fuck did I just write? [headdesk] Nope, not a flimsily-veiled excuse to fangirl over Albel. Not at all. Jeez, I make E.L. James look like the best fucking writer in all of the Eternal Sphere. And yep, I took the silly euphemisms and cliches off of Steve Almond's guide on how [not] to write sex scenes.
> 
> “What do you think you're doing? I won't forget this!” These lines are uttered rather humorously and hammily by the Nobleman, a joke enemy in the game that does not actually attack you. He just clumsily runs around the battlefield, tripping from time to time and losing his money in the process. One possible early-game exploit to make a shit-ton of cash there is to set all your characters to manual and do nothing. Let the game sit for several hours, and when you go back, pwn the nobleman and get lots of money after the joke battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and the insanity continues.

AN: STOP flaming! If you flame, it means you're a prep or a poser! The only reason Duck Vox swore is because he was about to run out of MP [mental fatigue], ok! And Dejison also hit him with a Duck Duck bomb! And on top of that, he was mad at them for having the hawtest sex0rz evar!  
  
PS. I am not updating until I get five GOFF reviews!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Duck Vox made Albel and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily.  
  
“You ludacris fools!” he shouted. Yep, I agree with him there, though, that Ludacris is indeed a preppy fool.  
  
I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Albel comforted me. When we went back to Castle Airyglyph, Duck Vox took us to Demetrio and Count Woltar, who were both looking very angry.  
  
“They were having sexual intercourse in the Duggus Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice.  
  
“Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Count Woltar.  
  
“How dare you?” demanded Demetrio.  
  
And then Albel shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER, YOU MAGGOTS!”  
  
Everyone was quiet. Duck Vox and Count Woltar still looked mad, but Demetrio said, “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.”  
  
Albel and I went upstairs while the nobles glared at us. Duck Vox looked as though he was about to put treason charges on Albel again and get him locked up in that Satan-forsaken dungeon.  
  
“Are you okay, Ebony?” Albel asked me gently.  
  
“Yeah, I guess...” I lied. I went to the girls' wing of the palatial guest rooms and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out….  
  
Albel was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I Just Wanna Live’ by Good Charlotte. [Jimmy's Note: I am now having hilarious mental images of Crispin Freeman, Albel's voice actor in the English version of the game, singing the falsetto part of this song.] I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
